hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2029 Atlantic hurricane season (HurricaneLucas4064)
The 2029 Atlantic hurricane season was a slightly above average season, featuring 21 named storms, 8 hurricanes, and 0 major hurricanes which caused a total of over $22.2 billion (2029 USD) in damages. The season officially began on June 1, 2029, and ended on November 30, 2029. These dates historically describe the period each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin and are adopted by convention. However, tropical cyclogenesis is possible at any time of the year. Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:700 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:50 top:58 columnwidth:220 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2029 till:01/01/2030 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2029 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:03/06/2029 till:09/06/2029 color:C1 text:Arlene (C1) from:15/06/2029 till:18/06/2029 color:TS text:Bret (TS) from:07/07/2029 till:11/07/2029 color:TS text:Cindy (TS) from:18/07/2029 till:20/07/2029 color:TS text:Dylan (TS) from:24/07/2029 till:25/07/2029 color:TS text:Emily (TS) from:01/08/2029 till:04/08/2029 color:TS text:Franklin (TS) from:09/08/2029 till:16/08/2029 color:C1 text:Gina (C1) barset:break from:12/08/2029 till:14/08/2029 color:TS text:Harold (TS) from:19/08/2029 till:24/08/2029 color:C2 text:Idalia (C2) from:25/08/2029 till:02/09/2029 color:C1 text:Jose (C1) from:30/08/2029 till:02/09/2029 color:TS text:Katia (TS) from:01/09/2029 till:02/09/2029 color:TD text:Twelve (TD) from:05/09/2029 till:11/09/2029 color:C2 text:Lee (C2) from:08/09/2029 till:12/09/2029 color:C2 text:Margot (C2) barset:break from:14/09/2029 till:16/09/2029 color:TS text:Nigel (TS) from:20/09/2029 till:22/09/2029 color:TS text:Ophelia (TS) from:22/09/2029 till:30/09/2029 color:C2 text:Philippe (C2) from:29/09/2029 till:01/10/2029 color:TS text:Rina (TS) from:08/10/2029 till:13/10/2029 color:TS text:Sean (TS) from:16/10/2029 till:17/10/2029 color:TD text:Twenty (TD) from:23/10/2029 till:26/10/2029 color:TS text:Tammy (TS) barset:break from:06/11/2029 till:08/11/2029 color:TS text:Vince (TS) from:18/11/2029 till:24/11/2029 color:C2 text:Whitney (C2) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2029 till:01/07/2029 text:June from:01/07/2029 till:01/08/2029 text:July from:01/08/2029 till:01/09/2029 text:August from:01/09/2029 till:01/10/2029 text:September from:01/10/2029 till:01/11/2029 text:October from:01/11/2029 till:01/12/2029 text:November from:01/12/2029 till:01/01/2030 text:December Systems Hurricane Arlene Tropical Storm Bret Tropical Storm Cindy Tropical Storm Dylan Tropical Storm Emily Tropical Storm Franklin Hurricane Gina Tropical Storm Harold Hurricane Idalia Hurricane Jose Tropical Storm Katia Tropical Depression Twelve Hurricane Lee Hurricane Margot Tropical Storm Nigel Tropical Storm Ophelia Hurricane Philippe Tropical Storm Rina Tropical Storm Sean Tropical Depression Twenty Tropical Storm Tammy Tropical Storm Vince Hurricane Whitney System Names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2029. The names not retired from this list were used again in the 2035 season. This was the same list used in the 2023 season, with the exceptions of Dylan and Gina, which replaced Don and Gert, respectively. The names Dylan, Gina, Margot, Nigel, and Whitney, were all used for the first time this year. The names Margot and Nigel replaced Maria and Nate after the 2017 season, but were not used in 2023. Retirement On March 31, 2030, at the 52nd session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Arlene and Philippe ''from its rotating naming lists due to the number of deaths and amount of damage they caused, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They will be replaced with ''Alyssa ''and ''Patrick for the 2035 season, respectively. Seasonal Effects Category:Above-average seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons